


Halted 2

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked for forgiveness but will she be able to grant it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halted 2

**Author's Note:**

> I present part two of my little imagine. There is SMUT. Yes, that’s capitalized on purpose. NSFW. Don’t say you weren’t warned. Enjoy !
> 
> You can follow me at tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

You fumed with anger and couldn’t believe your ears as you listened to Jai’s interview.

“So the question on every woman’s mind, are you single or taken?”

You manage to turn to the television in time to catch his heart stopping smile and reply, “Uh, you know I don’t like this question but yeah. There is…has been someone for quite a while.”

Your mouth hung open at the nerve of that man. Ever since your confrontation weeks ago, you had successfully managed to somewhat avoid him. Sure he said he’d be waiting for you, but he was also laying it on thick. There were trinkets and tokens accumulating in the corner of the living room and the daily text messages. After screaming into the palms of your hands you quickly turn off the t.v. You suddenly were unable to shake the feeling that you were going to have a long day.

As soon as you arrived to the office Stacey was at your desk grinning like a Cheshire cat. “So…” You immediately held up your hand shooting her a look.

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Unfortunately, thinking about it was all you could do. Your entire day was consumed with Jai and his words. You wanted to forgive him but you were unable to forget his lack of regard for you. He had so callously walked out and then showed up the minute you believed you were ready to move on. Releasing a long sigh you realized, ‘Poor Todd never stood a chance.’  
______________________  
You mistakenly assumed that the worst of your day was over after the last appointment. Stacey had relentlessly harassed you to meet for happy hour, and you reluctantly agreed knowing she was going to hound you for details. As you daydreamed of beer and wondered how many more ridiculous packages from Jai awaited you at home, the car suddenly lurches forward from the impact behind you and stops after hitting the streetlight.

Upon arrival, the police officer suggested that you call someone for a ride. The accident rendered the car undrivable and would need to be towed from the scene. Stacey was across town and the unforgiving LA traffic would not allow her to reach you in time. After exhausting every possible source and briefly considering walking home, your fingers trembled as you dialed the familiar number.

“Y/N. I’ve been thinking about you.”

‘Why is his voice so sexy?’ you thought to yourself.

“I…uh, sorry to bother you but I need a ride?” After a brief explanation he headed out the door to pick you up. He kept looking over at you during the car ride but you kept avoiding his gaze. He let out an audible sigh after realizing you were not going to make an attempt at conversation.

“Have you been getting my packages?” he coyly asks.

“Yeah.” Internally hoping that your curt reply would deter him and to your surprise he remained quiet until he parked in front of your house.

“Y/N, I know you still love me. I could see it in your eyes that night. I’ve tried my best to give you time and to show you what you mean to me.” You immediately start shaking your head in response jumping out of the car. He immediately followed.

“Jai, you haven’t been playing fair. The gifts and the interview are hardly what I would call space.” The words spilled out of your mouth while frantically kicking the packages away from the door as you unlock it and rush inside.

“You didn’t ask for space, Y/N. You asked for time.” You opened and closed your mouth staring at the ceiling in frustration. He knew how to push your buttons.

“Look…I-” you suddenly realized he had closed the gap between the two of you. His blue eyes searching your face for any sign that he was gaining footing in his quest to win you back.

“Please. I still love you too.” The quiet plea tugged at your heart and you closed the space placing your lips on his. His arm snaked around your waist as the other one run up your neck into your hair. You momentarily lose yourself in the familiarity of his kiss and embrace before pushing yourself away.

Confusion set in as he asked, “What’s wrong?” You fervently shook your head struggling to find the words.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“Damn, it Y/N! What more do you want from me?” His deep voice booming throughout the room as you choke back tears.

Attempting to regain his composure he asserts, “I’m trying here.”

You immediately lose your calm shouting, “You broke my heart, Jai! I don’t need things. I need to know that you aren’t going to make the same mistakes. I need to know that I am important to you. ”

“Then give me the chance! It’s kind of hard to show you anything when you won’t return my calls or texts.” The realization of his words strikes a nerve as you start giggling. He cocks an eyebrow as you rake a hand over your face.

“You are right.”

A small smirk appears on his lips, “Excuse, me? Could you say that again?”

“You heard me.”

He cautiously grabs your elbow pulling you back to him. Wrapping his arms around you, he leans down to your ear whispering, “Let me show you how much I’ve missed you, darling.”

Your breath hitches as he nibbles your ear and moves his nose down your jawline until he finds your lips. Your fingers reach for his sandy curls as you deepen the kiss and tongues begin to battle for dominance. He walks backwards to the couch and you fall upon him straddling his lap. His large hand works up your shirt running along your spine. He quickly unhooks your bra, pulling your shirt off and discarding the bra with it.

“Lay down,” he commands. You can’t help from biting your lip at the sound of his husky voice. He hovers over you as his glaze dances over your naked torso. His lips slowly work their way from your belly button to your breast. Your back instinctively arches as he swirls his tongue and gently rakes his teeth over your nipple. Before you know it he is sliding your pants down your leg and his fingers were stroking your core.

A soft hum escapes his lips, “You are so wet for me.” You softly moan as his fingers gently rub your clit and his mouth works along your neck. He suddenly inserts two fingers and your eyes roll back the pleasurable sensation. As he moves his fingers in and out, your release builds.

“Ja-i, please.”

“What is it love?” he seductively asks.

“I need to feel you.”

He smirks as he sits up and begins licking his fingers. You glaze at him with burning desire as he teases you. Maintaining eye contact, he slowly starts undressing. After he slides off his pants you reach out to grab him but he bats your hand away. He grabs your thighs pulling you towards him and he aligns himself to your center. With one slow thrust he is buried in you.

He soon picks up the pace groaning, “You feel so fucking good.” Your nails rake down his broad shoulders and massive back. The sensation overtakes you as Jai gently bites your lip and you reach your release. He slowly pumps in and out as your ride the wave. Pulling you onto his lap, you begin to slowly grind while Jai is guiding your hips with one hand and firmly gripping your thigh with the other. A low feral growl escapes his lips as he comes undone.

Tracing his finger down the ridge of your nose and planting a kiss at the tip. Jai smiles at you, “I plan on spending the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me.” You smiled at the sincerity in his voice as you buried your face into his hairy chest and thought, ‘That doesn’t sound so bad.’


End file.
